Broken Things
by EmilyLily
Summary: After Payson's back surgery, she think she can just go back to being the once great power gymnast she once was. But Sasha has his doubts and he calls on an old friend to help out. But just how willing will this friend be to help? And what is the big secret that made her give up on her own gymnastic career?


**Chapter One**

**I do not own Make it or Break it**

Hayley stepped off the smoke – filled, rusty bus and stared around her. Sasha had been right, the views here were spectacular. But that was not why she was here, the views were not the reason that past – medal winning Olympic gymnast, Sasha Belov had spent nigh on two hours begging to her down the phone line. She had a job to do and she was determined not to leave until it was complete.

With a strange, slightly unearthly elegance, Hayley flagged down an approaching taxi; hauling her heavy rucksack into the back seat, she slipped into the murky vehicle.

"Where'll be love?" The driver asked, in a raspy voice that set Hayley's teeth on edge.

"The Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Centre." She replied. With a short nod of the head, the driver pulled away and sped towards his destination.

The Rock was in full swing as all the gymnasts were working tirelessly to earn their spots on the World's team. However, there was a certain subdued atmosphere to the gym; only four weeks previous, Payson Keeler, one of the best gymnasts in the country, the girl that all the others had looked to for strength, support and inspiration had broken her back in a particularly nasty fall from the uneven bars. Then just three days before, she had emerged from a rather risky surgery, which was, if all went to plan allow her to start her training again. But there was a great of doubt over this assumption, especially from the gym's coach.

"It's insane for her to be here. She had surgery just three days ago!" Lauren Tanner exclaimed in an undertone. Her two teammates, Kaylie Cruz and Emily Kmetko looked up from the chalk box uncertainly.

"Well, if she thinks she's ready, I guess nobody can really stop her." Kaylie said worriedly, as all three of them cast a dubious glance towards Payson who was stretching out on the mats. Lauren opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly cut short by a loud voice.

"Girls! This is not a socialising session! Get back to work!" The three girls looked up and saw Sasha leaning against the bannister of the gym office, giving each of them a stern look.

"Someone's touchy today." Lauren whispered as all three of them ran off to their separate apparatuses.

Sasha watched the girls disperse and his gaze shifted to Payson and he could not help but let a defeated sigh escape him. She was not ready, he knew that and so did everyone else. But he also knew just how stubborn Payson could be, when she got an idea into her head she was committed to seeing it through – come hell or high water. And they had all been through just about enough hell lately.

Looking up from Payson to the large clock on the wall, Sasha felt his worry turn to frustration. Why wasn't she here yet? He needed her help more than ever and she chose to be late. Typical.

The taxi came to a soft halt. Hayley paid the driver, telling him to keep the change and got out of the car.

Well it was certainly impressive, the large building glistened in the summer sunshine – as if all the hope and promise was bouncing off it, radiating like physical heat. But Hayley knew all too well just where that hope and promise could land you; it was not a pretty place.

Bracing herself, for what she was sure would be a very tough few weeks; Hayley pushed open the glass double doors and stepped inside. Immediately, it was as if someone had turned back the clocks as all the old familiar smells and sounds reached her. The smell of chalk, the advice of coaches, the squeak of the uneven bars and the chatter of girls. Swallowing down any urge to turn around and run in the opposite direction, Hayley walked towards the office.

"Who is she?" Emily asked Kaylie as she stared over at the woman who had just entered the gym. Kaylie looked over; she instantly recognised the woman, but she was not sure where. She was certainly very pretty with dark red hair that fell in unruly curls to her shoulders and slim, athletic frame.

"I recognise her, from…somewhere." Kaylie commented slowly, trying to place just where she had seen this stranger before.

"I just hope she's not another gymnast. That's the last thing we need." Lauren spoke up as she poured herself a cup of water. She looked back up at the accusing faces of Kaylie and Emily. "What? I am just saying we don't need any more drama." She said as she went back to the beam. Kaylie shook her head disapprovingly; it was common knowledge that Lauren was very protective of her bronze medal position and would do just about anything to not let anyone meddle with it.

Hayley raised her hand and knocked on the glass door of the office. A male voice from inside permitted her entrance and she stepped tentatively inside.

Sasha looked up from his paperwork and at the sight of Hayley, something in his pale eyes brightened for a moment, before remembering she was almost an hour late.

"Nice of you to show up." He muttered. Hayley rolled her eyes as she sat down in the vacant seat opposite him.

"It's hard to get a flight from Canada last minute, and I would call the day before last minute." She replied in a slightly sarcastic tone as she looked around the office at the numerous trophies and pictures. The trinkets that tried to make light of the gruelling sport.

"I asked you to come here because I need your help." Sasha began, obviously ignoring Hayley's last comment. Hayley sat back in her chair and crossed her legs, ready to hear just why she had been called away so abruptly. "As you probably know, Payson Keeler broke her back from a very bad fall. She has been able to receive an operation that has helped to fix the damage and allow her to train again." Sasha paused, just to make sure Hayley was still paying attention, and then he continued his tone slightly softer than before. "But she believes she can just go back to being the power gymnast she was before the accident, and that is…well it's just impossible, one of the options though is for her to take a career as an artistic gymnast."

"I still don't see what this has to do with me." Hayley replied indifferently. Sasha gave a frustrated sigh and looked down at his hands for a moment. He knew all too well what Hayley had been through in her past and it was unlikely that she would want to help let alone be able to; but she was his last hope.

"I wanted you to help Payson. Help her see that there is a career outside of power gymnastics. Help her believe in herself." Hayley gave a disbelieving scoff.

"You want me to tell this girl that there is life after an injury like that. We both know that a broken back is a career ender. I don't care if she has had surgery or not, surgery doesn't fix things, it just helps hides the cracks from the rest of the world – I should know." She replied angrily, standing up. She could not believe that Sasha would ask her to tell a girl that there was hope after gymnastics, when she knew there wasn't.

"Please, Hayley. I know what you have been through. I saw all the hell and turmoil that your injury took you through. But I don't want to see that happen to Payson. Please, help prevent her from suffering what you suffered." Hayley breathed deeply, feeling the pain in her leg flare up mercilessly. She closed her eyes for a minute. She would be crazy to take this on; she had set aside that part of her life a long time ago. It would be a huge risk to open that door again; but she had always enjoyed the risks.

"Fine. Two weeks, if there has been no real change, then that's it, I'll go back to Canada." Hayley said finally in a firm tone. A small wave of relief swept over Sasha, but he would not hold out too much hope, not yet anyway.

"Agreed." He said and he and Hayley shook hands firmly. Hopefully this would be a new beginning for all of them.

**Please tell me what you think. This is my first gymnastic fanfic so if I get some terms/definitions wrong – I apologise. Next chapter hopefully up tomorrow. Thanks – Em x**


End file.
